Just A Bad Day (Hetalia x Depressed Reader)
by moosealecki
Summary: "But I guess that is why depression is so effective. Just when you think you are safe, it sneaks up on you and swallows you whole before you have the chance to scream." This is a story about Reader. Written in third-person POV so as to not break the guidelines of the site. Please request countries you want to see. Accepting: 2p's, and Nyotalia.
1. Intro

**A/N: New Reader series. See end for more notes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or you**

**Warning; Potential triggers: Depression, Anxiety**

The (h/c) girl sighed, dragging her hand down her face as she quickly walked down the sidewalk, struggling to maintain her composure. She'd just gotten fired by her boss for accidentally mislabeling a very important file. This was the third time she'd made a mistake at the office, and after screaming at the poor young woman about what a failure she was, he said he never wanted to see her again.

_Can't I do anything right?_

This thought brought more tears to her eyes, which were now glazed over, swirling the world around her into one big blur.

_I'm not going to cry in public. I'm not going to cry in public._ She began to chant in her mind, willing herself to hold on just a bit longer.

_C'mon just one more block, she can do it._

She made the rest of the way there in record time, eyes glued to her feet. The streets were mostly empty so she didn't run into anybody, which was a blessing.

Finally she reached the door to her little studio apartment on the 3rd floor of her building after a speedy walk up the stairs which left her gasping for air. There was a pink slip of paper on the door, reminding her that her rent was overdue.

She panted as she turned the key in the lock, fumbling with the door knob for a moment before finally pushing the door open. She yanked the key from the lock and slammed the door shut behind her. She yanked her coat off and threw her purse on the ground.  
>She made her way through the small living room, down the hall and flopped down on her bed. She kicked her shoes off, but was too exhausted to change into pajamas or sweats, or to pull her socks off. She crawled under the covers and turned to face the wall, curling up into a ball as she rocked back and forth.<p>

_It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay…_

A strangled sound halfway between a whine and a sob cut off the rest of her mantra as a few tears slid their ways down her cheek. The room seemed to envelop her in a blanket of shadow as she hugged her knees to her chest. Her mind filled with those familiar suffocating thoughts, drowning out the light and hope in the world.

She sat there for what felt like hours, time slipping away as she slipped away as well. Occasionally a gasping breath would be dragged into her lungs, but no tears would fall. Instead of sobbing and releasing the emotional tension built up inside of her, she was numb. Her soul seemed to have separated itself from this world and dangled only by a thread, attached to the beating heart within her chest. This was another failure. She had struggled with bouts of depression throughout her life and had recently come off her medication, believing herself to have finally recovered. I mean, she had a decent paying job, had finished up her Junior College General Education, and had a large group of loving, supporting friends. By all statistics, her life was perfect.

But I guess that is why depression is so effective. Just when you think you are safe, it sneaks up on you and swallows you whole before you have the chance to scream.

Shaky fingers stretch out to her nightstand and grasp the phone lying there. She unlocked the screen and sat up more, the covers pooling in her lap as her breathing hitched.

_Who to call? _

_**A/N: Hey there darlings. Please don't ever take yourself off of any medications unless your doctor says so. If you find this triggering please go take a bath, drink some tea, and remember that you are loved.**_


	2. Germany

Ludwig Beilschmidt.

He was so strong and dependable. Even though the nation was commonly seen as short-tempered, grouchy, and overly serious, he always came through for his friends, no matter how much it would cost him. But, she knew that this was not all there was to him. Behind the serious, stern, and somewhat cold exterior was someone who's past had tainted his life forever. With what he'd been through, her problems were meaningless. Germany had been through so much more than her but he was strong enough to keep going, determined to see another day.

_ So why can't I do the same?_

She considered all of the countries as friends, but Ludwig was... Ludwig was special. Around her he seemed a bit softer. His face relaxed from a grimace and the German even laughed on occasion. She knew that he was a true friend not only through the multiple times he had come through for she, but by his dedication to Feliciano, Kiku and his brother Gilbert. She wished he was more than just a friend, but alas, did not have the confidence to approach him.

Trembling, her fingers tapped _Luddy xD_

The dial tone rang in her ear, signaling that the call was going through.

_Oh no, it's 11:45, what if he's asleep already God then he might get mad at me I shouldn't wake him up he has way bigger issues than me and he gets up really early too crap what if he doesn't help me or even worse makes fun of me what do I do then I'll just-_

_**'Hallo?' **_a sleepy, deep voice grumbled through the phone, interrupting her anxious doubts.

"H-hey Ludwig..."

**'Oh it's you _, what are she calling so late for?'**

"Well um y-you see it's kind of a-a long story and I-"

'Frau*, have she been crying?' the male snapped to attention, all traces of sleepiness leaving his voice as he bluntly interrupted _.

"Y-y-yes," she choked out, a spasm racking her body. "I just... I needed to talk to somebody, I'm sorry if I'm bugging you or you think I'm annoying I'll just go n-,"

'Liebling*, you hold on right there. Do not move. I will be there in ten minutes." The German ordered, concern lacing his voice.

And with that the phone went dead and she was left alone.

+-+_=_=_+-+-+-+_=_=-+-+_=_=-TIME SKIP OF LUDWIG SPEEDING OVER (AND POV SWITCH)_+-=_=_+-+_=-+_=-+_=-+_=-+_=-+_=-

As Ludwig raced over in his little yellow Volkswagen Beetle, his mind was racing. There was nothing in the world that he wouldn't do to make sure _ never cried again. Such a precious wonderful person didn't deserve to feel pain or sadness. He's had his fair share of pain himself, more than someone should ever have to experience. But with the things that he'd done... Ludwig knew that he deserved it. Occasionally he still woke up in the middle of the night, tormented by visions of rib cages, ash, and barbed wire. But _, she was so innocent, loving and kind.

He loved her. To him, every ounce of her being shined. Before he had understood what was going on, she had wandered into Germany's heart and seemed content to stay there. The girl wasn't fazed by his yelling, could handle herself in a fight and didn't make fun of him for being so awkward.

To hear that someone whose presence was filled with emotional strength was breaking...hurt his heart.

He quickly parked near the front of the parking lot and sprinted to her apartment, taking the three flights of stairs like a pro. The blond rapped on the door with his knuckles.

After a long time passed with no response, the man pulled a spare key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, preparing himself for whatever he might find inside.

Ludwig quickly made his way to her bedroom, knowing that would be where he would find her. And find her he did.

"Oh liebling."

+-+_=_=_+-_=-+_=-+_=-+-+-+_=-+_=-+_=-=_=-+-+_=_=-(POV SWITCH)_+-=_=_+-+_=-+_=-+_=-+_=-+_=-+_=-_=-+_=-+_=-_=_=-

She were still huddled with she knees to her chest, staring off into space .

The bed groaned as Ludwig sat down in front of she and twisted his body to face she. Her eyes glanced off to the left, staring at the carpeted floor of her bedroom, avoiding his piercing blue eyes, afraid of what she might see in them.

"Stern*, look at me." the low voice ordered.

She shook her head, hugging her legs tighter and taking in a shaky breath.

He sighed and she felt the weight on her shoulders grow heavier as she was filled with despair.

_He's never going to talk to me again and he'll tell everyone else what a freak I am and he'll tell me how weak I am and god why can't I just be normal huh other people have things so much worse jeez aren't you a selfless worthless pie-_

A pair of warm, strong arms interrupted her thoughts as she was pulled forwards into a muscular chest. She froze, unsure for a second, breathing in Germany's musky smell of leathery and sweat, and faintly of dog.

"It's all right. I'm here. It's going to be okay."

With those words, she was sent over the edge. She clutched the back of the blonde's black tank top as she sobbed violently into his chest. He pulled her into his lap and she wrapped her legs around him as Ludwig held her steady, rubbing circles into her lower back with his strong fingers.

"Ich liebe dich*," he whispered into her ear over and over again.

Finally she was all cried out and was left feeling better.

"T-thank you Ludwig."

"It was no problem frau, can you tell me what is wrong?" Those baby blue eyes that she finally worked the courage up to look into gleamed with concern and affection.

"I-I," she took a deep breath before continuing, "I got fired today, and I'm going to get kicked out of my apartment soon. I've had clinical d-depression for a while but I-I thought I was better so I s-stopped taking my pills but I-I guess I'm not strong enough."

"Nein* frau. It is not any kind of personal weakness, but something you have no control over. You are strong in ways that even I cannot imagine, but promise me that you will go back on your medication? I know that it is hard to ask for help, but we all need help at some point in our lives and there's no shame in admitting that"

"Ja*," she said, hope swelling in her chest as the paranoia was smothered by the male's words.

"And there's always plenty of room at my house. Well what I mean is I could use somebody to make sure mein* dogs get walked every day, but it's not like that is the only reason you could stay, it's kinda empty since Italy and Japan left so there's plenty of room, but syou don't have to if she don't want to..." Ludwig rambled on as his face grew redder and redder with embarrassment.

_Cute._

She sat up and kissed him on the nose.

_"_I would love to."

He smiled and leaned in. Their lips touched. This kiss was not passionate or lustful, but sweet and gentle, like the calm lull of waves on a beach or the warm scent of vanilla.

She broke the kiss as she yawned, her mind finally realizing how late it was.

"S-sorry," she said, covering her mouth as another yawn stretched her lungs.

"Schlafen gehen*," he said as his arms released their hold on she. She dragged her weary body under the covers. Already half asleep, her eyelids drooped.

The German rose from the bed and went to leave the room. As his hand touched the doorknob a soft voice said.

"Please don't leave me."

He turned and walked back to the bed. He pulled is running shorts off, leaving him in his boxers and a black tanktop. Ludwig crawled onto the bed. Her body turned in it's sleep to face him.

"I will never leave you liebling," he whispered as he slid a pale arm under her neck and pressed his lips to her forehead.

**Never.**

**A/N: Hello my blossoms :3**

**Please let me know how I did~**

**Translations~ Forgive me if any are wrong **

**Frau= Woman**

**Liebling= Love, My Love**

**Stern= Star**

**Ich liebe dich= I love you**

**Ja= Yes**

**Nein=No**

**Schlafen gehen= Go To Sleep**


	3. Goodbye

It is my duty to inform you all that I am leaving this site.

I hate the formatting and layout, and simply do not like having my writing removed as it is interactive/the wrong point of view.

If you want to see the story continue, I will only be found on my ao3.

You can read and leave kudos without a membership, but if you want to get one, send me an email at robynstrueloveisnetflix and I'll gladly send you an invitation.

Thanks for all your support, and goodbye

-Robyn


End file.
